Last Christmas
by Sunnydalesis
Summary: Buffy goes to a Christmas party in the hopes of rekindling with an old flame. Sparks fly when she meets a very handsome dance instructor instead.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Buffy_ or the song "Last Christmas." This is just a fluffy holiday fic.

* * *

Buffy smiled as Willow greeted her at the door and ushered her inside Lake Arrowhead Resort and Spa. Buffy was led to the front desk, where the party planner, Fred Burkle, checked Buffy in and took her jacket.

"It's so good to have you here," Fred said.

"I was honestly surprised that Angel invited me," Buffy said. "I haven't exactly seen him in a while."

"Well what matters is that you're here now," Willow said. "I still remember how cute you and Angel were during the Christmas party last year."

Buffy smiled at the memory of her and Angel holding hands while everyone was singing Christmas carols. Angel tried singing but sounded adorably off-key. As Buffy walked into the main room, she saw Angel on the other side of the room. As he smiled at her, Buffy flashed a smile back and sighed as she remembered what Angel said to her last year.

###

 _December 29th, one year ago_

Angel and Buffy were out having lunch in Los Angeles. Buffy was talking to Angel about a party she was planning with her family for New Year's Eve.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Angel said. "I can't make it to your party.'

"What?" Buffy asked. "Why?"

"I have some work in New York. I'll be working at the Wolfram and Hart offices there. I got hired to help with this major business merger."

"How long are you gonna be in New York?"

"A year."

"Oh."

Angel sighed. "I'm not someone who likes to have long distance relationships, Buffy. I just want to make a clean break of things before the new year starts."

"But we spent Christmas together. You met my family."

"I know. But I realized that I totally rushed things. We've only been going out for a few months. It was too soon for us to spend the holidays together. I'm not ready to settle down. And I know you're not either because you just got that school counselor job at Sunnydale High. It's the best thing for both of us, Buffy."

Buffy felt tears streaming down her face but realized that she was out in public. Her tears would have to wait. "I understand," she said, putting on her best smile.

###

 _Last Christmas. I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away._

 _This year to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special._

Buffy walked to Angel, Christmas gift in hand, when Angel took a glass of champagne from the bar and raised a toast.

"I'm so glad that everyone's here," Angel said. "Because I have something very special to announce to you."

He turned to a tall brunette who stood by his side. "When I went to New York, I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with all the work I had to do. But as soon as Cordelia Chase and I locked eyes across the boardroom, I knew that everything was going to be alright. As you know, I've recently been made partner and Cordelia, being one of the best consultants in New York, helped me to achieve this."

He turned to Cordelia and got down on one knee.

"Cordelia, this past year has been the best year of my life. All I see when I look into the future is the hope that things will get better. And the only way that can happen is if you're by my side always. Will you marry me?"

Cordelia's eyes widened with shock and she squealed. "Yes! Omigosh, Angel, YES!"

Buffy went back into the kitchen and downed the champagne that Fred gave her. Willow ran in after her.

"Buffy, I had no idea," Willow said.

"I know," Buffy said. "Does this place have anything stronger?"

"You'll have to go to the bar," Fred said.

 _Once bitten and twice shy_

 _I keep my distance but you still catch my eye._

 _Tell me, baby, do you recognize me?_

 _Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me_

As everyone was congratulating Angel, Buffy went over to the bar to drink something stronger than champagne. As she sat down at the bar waiting for her drink, she rolled her eyes as Angel sat down next to her.

"I honestly didn't think that you would come," Angel said.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "Aren't you supposed to be with your fiance?" She spat that last word out with as much venom as she could muster.

"She's kind of busy talking to her future bridesmaids," Angel said, looking over to Cordelia who was showing off her ring to her friends.

Buffy faked a smile when Cordelia waved at her and then scowled at Angel. "Why did you invite me?"

"I wanted to tell everyone. I know we left things off at a bad place, but-"

"A bad place? You dumped me before New Year's telling me how you weren't ready to settle down yet. I guess I'm just not good enough for the latest partner of Wolfram and Hart."

 _Merry Christmas I wrapped it up and sent it_

 _With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it_

 _Now I know what a fool I've been._

 _But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again._

Angel tried to talk but Buffy interrupted.

"I thought you invited me here to make up for lost time. Now I realize that you just want to rub your new love life in my face."

The bartender gave Buffy her double shot of whiskey, which she downed quickly.

"Buffy, it's not like that-" Angel said.

"You know what the worst part is?" Buffy said. "If you told me you were sorry, I'd believe you. Hell, I'd take you back if you proposed to me right now instead of…"

Before Angel could say another word, Buffy felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She looked towards the lodge's den and took in a deep breath. She shoved the small box in her hands at Angel.

"Enjoy your Christmas present," Buffy snarked.

Angel opened the present and felt a huge pang of guilt as he looked at the picture of him and Buffy standing in front of a large Christmas tree, flashing a smile at the camera. Buffy slid off the bar stool and walked quickly past the party guests and out the back door to the back patio of the lodge. She opened her eyes and looked up at the lake and mountains nearby. As she allowed herself to cry, she heard the door opening up.

"I don't wanna talk, Angel!" she said. "Go back inside. I'm sure your fiance will start getting second thoughts."

"Good thing I'm not Angel, then," a handsome sounding British voice said.

Buffy turned around and gasped in surprise at the sight of the handsome blue eyed man in the black leather duster, holding her jacket. His light brown hair was slicked back and Buffy couldn't help but feel the urge to just mess that hair up in her hands.

 _Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away._

 _This year to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special._

"Just thought you needed this," he said, his voice deep and British and oh-so-sexy.

"Thanks," Buffy said, grabbing her jacket and putting it on. "I'm sorry about that little drama queen moment. I just hate that Angel invited me here only to tell me and everyone else we know that he's engaged."

"If you ask me, he's a total pillock for doing that," he said.

"I'm really sorry for asking, but what's your name, why aren't you inside with everyone else, and what exactly is a pillock?"

"Name's William," he said. "My cousin was the one who invited me. He's Angel's best mate, Wesley. I came out here to give you your jacket. And a pillock is...well, what I call guys who don't treat a lady like she should."

"Oh," Buffy said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks."

"I used to come out of parties just to smoke," William said, looking at the mountains. "I'm trying to kick that habit now that I found out my mom's got lung cancer."

"I'm so sorry," Buffy said.

"Don't be," William said. "We caught it early and she'll live through the new year. I just hope she can make it to next Christmas."

"My mom had a brain tumor back when I was in college. It was a miracle that she survived it. I hope your mom will make it."

"Thanks."

Buffy felt her face heat up as she noticed his smile and shivered as a cold wind began to blow.

"I could go for some hot chocolate right now," Buffy said, rubbing her arms to warm herself up. "I just don't want to go back inside."

"I can get some for you, luv," William said. "Just wait out here."

Buffy started insisting that she was okay, but William put up a hand to stop her. Buffy sat down on the stairs that led down from the patio to a walkway around the lake and sighed at the view. A little while later, she heard the door open again. She turned around and smiled as she saw William return with two mugs of hot chocolate.

 _A crowded room, friends with tired eyes._

 _I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice._

 _My God, I thought you were someone to rely on._

 _Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on._

"I hope you like marshmallows," William said.

"Thanks," Buffy said. "I just feel so...so stupid right now."

"Why?"

"Angel and I were in a serious relationship last year. We met at a ballroom dance class. I remember coming in one day after basically being sexually harassed by one of my coworkers and Angel came to my rescue. He took me out on a date after the class was over and we went out for a while after that. I thought things were perfect when we were holding hands, singing Christmas carols at a party last year...And then by the time New Year came around, he broke up with me."

"No kiss at midnight?" William asked, astonished.

"Nope. And now here he is acting like nothing's wrong. It seemed like yesterday I felt like I was enchanted to meet him. I guess the story of us was just meant to be a tragedy. I wasn't anything to him, really. Just...convenient."

"He's a bigger wanker than I thought.

"Huh, I remember my dance instructor called all the guys in the class wankers…" Buffy's eyes went wide and she gasped. "You were the dance instructor!"

"Good to know you actually remembered me."

"You had bleach blond hair before," Buffy said, fighting back the urge to run her fingers through his hair. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks."

"I remember how every girl and I were wishing that we were your dance partner. Of course, Drusilla was teaching the class with you. Didn't you call yourself Spike back then?"

 _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart._

 _A girl under cover but you tore her apart._

William sighed. "I did. It was Drusilla's nickname for me."

"Where is she?"

"We're not together anymore. She cheated on me and found a sugar daddy."

Buffy pouted. "I guess we should start a support group. Dumpees Anonymous. Hi. I'm Buffy and I got dumped because my exboyfriend wanted to climb up the corporate ladder." She started laughing as she saw William giving her a weird look. "Come on. It's your turn."

William shrugged his shoulders and flashed Buffy a nervous smile. "Alright. My name is William and I got dumped because I didn't make enough money to support my girlfriend's shopaholic tendencies."

Buffy laughed. As she finished her hot chocolate, a question popped into her mind. "Spike...I mean William, I mean…"

"You can call me whatever you want, luv."

"Why are you even here?"

William brushed his hand on Buffy's shoulder and said, "I can't leave a girl crying now can I?"

"But you don't even know me."

"True. But I know that you were one of the best dancers in my class. Besides that, it's Christmas. Isn't it about peace and goodwill?"

Buffy nodded. "I think you're more of an angel right now than the one in the lodge."

"Buffy…"

Buffy wasn't sure what cosmic force was pulling her heart towards him, but she felt a little comfort as she leaned her head on his shoulder. She liked the way her name sounded coming from him.

 _Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again._

The two of them stayed outside for a while, talking about past Christmases, their families, and life in Los Angeles. Buffy talked about how she looked forward to helping high school kids in Sunnydale while William talked about his day job as an editor for Hyperion Publications. Their empty mugs stayed neglected. It took another cold breeze to bring William and Buffy back inside.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate," Buffy said as they walked past the den into the kitchen. "And for, you know, everything else."

"I could definitely go for some food," William said. "I saw a buffet over in the dining area. They might've made off with the buffalo wings, though."

"Maybe I should just go," Buffy said. "I don't really have any reason for being here. I'll just call up a cab."

"Well, if you're going, I can give you a ride. I'll just tell my cousin-" He cut himself off when he saw Buffy's eyes looking up.

He followed Buffy's gaze upward and noticed the mistletoe hanging above them. He looked at Buffy and smiled as he saw her face turn a lovely shade of pink. Buffy reached up to run her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer to her.

 _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

 _But the very next day you gave it away._

When Angel walked into the kitchen to get another bottle of champagne, his jaw dropped as he saw Buffy kissing Wesley's cousin under the mistletoe. The two of them didn't even hear him walk in. Instead, they laughed as they let go of the kiss and headed out of the kitchen, making their goodbyes to the party guests as they left the lodge. He followed them to the doorway and watched as William let Buffy into his car. The two of them looked at him from the driveway and flashed a smile at him before kissing each other one more time. The last thing Angel saw before he went back inside was the tail lights of William's car as they drove down the mountain.

 _This year to save me from tears_

 _I'll give it to someone special._

It didn't surprise anyone when, during New Year's Eve one year later, William proposed to Buffy as her family and friends counted down to midnight. She could only respond with a long, hair-tangling kiss and a "Yes."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Happy holidays!


End file.
